Korra's Secret
by kamibee2000
Summary: It is a story for them.
1. Friends

Korra's secret

Chapter 1: Friends

Korra was walking through the woods in the park, silently thinking of her crush, and their night together. _Mako…_ Korra was in love, even she couldn't deny it. _What do I do? Last nights events told me he loved me or was that just lust?_ Korra asked herself. While walking around she didn't notice a shadow following her. "Ahhhh!" Korra screeched as the figure grabbed her. "Well, well, well look here it's the avatar." The figure said. "Aman!" Korra gasped. "Young avatar, I have been waiting for this moment." Aman said. "Let go of me!" Korra screamed. Then a blast of fire shot at Aman, and knocked him out. Korra ran back to the attic where the two brothers lived. "Hey Korra, you're back early," Bolin said. "Yeah, umm, I ran into Mask Guy." Korra said.

"Who?" Mako decided at that moment to walk in. "Who is Mask Guy?" Both Bolin and Mako asked. "Aman…" Korra trailed off. "Can you still bend?" Mako asked concerned. "Yeah, I knocked him out." Korra replied. "Good." Mako sighed. "I need to sleep." Korra said. "Ok." Bolin said. "Bolin, don't you need to go see you're girlfriend?" Mako asked. "Oh yeah, bye Korra!" Bolin waved good-bye and left.


	2. The Truth

Chapter 2: The Truth

"So care to tell me what happened?" Mako asked. "Don't be angry!" Korra yelled at him. "Why shouldn't I, you scared the hell out of me!" Mako yelled back. "Well it's not my fault that I love you!" Korra yelled back and instantly blushed and ran to her room. "What?" Mako whispered. Korra's door slammed shut behind her. Korra jumped when she heard the her door being pounded on. "Korra, open the door now!" Mako yelled at her, jiggling the lock, trying to open the door. "Why?" Korra screamed back at him, crying. Mako unlocked the door, and walked in seeing Korra crying. Mako laid down next to Korra and gathered her up in his arms. "Mako?" Korra asked in a weak voice. Mako kissed her forehead. "Korra, why didn't you tell me that you loved me before?" Mako asked. "I didn't know how." Korra replied, "I was to afraid." Mako sighed. "Korra, I care for you, a lot, I don't know if I love you yet." Mako said. "What about last night?" Korra asked. "I got, erm, carried away." Mako replied.

Korra slept in Mako's arms all night, wrapped in love. Korra woke up and stretched. "Korra?" Mako yawned. "Yeah?" Korra said. "Why are you up, it's four in the morning." Mako told her. "Oh, it is?" Korra asked. "No, I'm just joking." A smug grin crossed his beloved features. Korra loved his grin. "I'm going to take a shower Mako." Korra said. "Oh, the party starts at six." Mako said. "Ok Mako." After a nice shower with Mako, Korra got dressed. "Time to practice you're fire-bending Korra." Mako said.


	3. Practice

Chapter 3: Practice

"Alright, shoot fireballs at the goal." Mako said. Korra shot fireballs towards his groin. "Hey!" Mako said surprised. "That was funny." Korra said, laughing. "Right." Mako said. "Let's go get ready for the party, it's a formal, so wear something nice." Korra said. "I will Korra, you're just like my mom." Mako laughed. Korra sighed. "I'm going to get ready, oh and Tenzin's going to be there." Korra said.

Korra picked out her floor-length, black, strap-less dress, that made her look curvier than she was. She even picked out some nice black heels. Korra curled her hair, and put it into a small bun on top of her head. Around the curls she put a strand of hair to tie it together. Korra also put on some light silver eye-shadow and some red lipstick. Korra walked out and saw Mako waiting for her. "Wow," Mako said when he saw her. "Thanks." Korra blushed. "Korra, You look beautiful." Mako said, "Let's go."

How's this, I don't type much. I thought she would look awesome.


	4. Party

Chapter 4: Party

Tenzin turned around when he saw Korra and Mako walk in. Currently he was dancing with his wife, Pema, who was pregnant. Tenzin could see Bolin dancing with his girlfriend Asami. Tenzin's children were sleeping. Tenzin sighed, he hated parties.

Korra and Mako started slow-dancing together. "Did I say how beautiful you look yet?" Mako asked Korra. "Yes, you did." Korra said. "Oh, umm, well you look great." Mako smiled sheepishly. Korra rolled her eyes. "Hey, I see Tenzin!" Korra exclaimed. "Oh no, it's Mr. Gloomy Air-bender." Mako joked. Korra elbowed him in the ribs. "Hey!" Mako said. "Don't talk about my air-bending teacher like that." Korra retorted. "You know, I've made up my mind, I do love you Korra, and you know it." Mako laughed.


End file.
